1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slot machine for playing games by using a game medium such as coin or bill, and a playing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In the conventional slot machine, when a player inserts the game medium such as medal, coin or bill into an insertion slot of the slot machine and inputs a spin button, a plurality of symbols are displayed as a scrolling display at a display unit provided on a front side of a cabinet, and then each symbol is automatically stopped.
Then, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,999B2 and U.S. Patent Application Publication US2002065124A1, there are two types including one that make a payout determined by a combination of rearranged symbols on a valid line and one that determines a payout by a number of symbol called scatter which is displayed regardless of a valid line. Namely, it is common to determine a prize for symbols according to a number of symbols displayed in the above described scatter. On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,102 discloses a slot machine with a concept of awarding a prize in a case where pictures are aligned on a prescribed line.
In such a conventional slot machine, the game comprises only the automatic stopping of the symbols displayed by the scrolling display, so that there are demands for new slot machines that are much more entertaining.